


Scáth

by Blihioma



Series: Août en fête [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Artificial Human, Character Death, Human Experimentation, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Il l'abattit sur moi. Je suis tombé à terre, avec une forte douleur à la tête. Il était toujours devant moi et je me suis recroquevillé pour ne pas à avoir à subir d'autres coups et pour me protéger. Mais il m'a regardé et il a dit à l'autre monsieur : Tss, c'est un produit défectueux.





	Scáth

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Musique de fin :** _Ce n’est que pour toi_ de Lâam

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Tragedy

 **Univers :** UA nous sommes dans un monde post-apocalyptique en l’an 2999, à l’aube d’une nouvelle ère, littéralement.

 **Pairing :** Tsuna x Giotto

**°0o0°**

_**Scáth** _

**...**

La première chose que je vis quand j’ouvris les yeux, ce fut un liquide jaunâtre éclatant qui flottait autour de moi. Plus loin, j’apercevais des formes et des silhouettes sans pouvoir clairement distinguer leurs traits. J’entendais des voix étouffées mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu’elles disaient. Je ressentais aussi une grande force couler dans mes veines et c’est ce qui m’avait réveillé de mon long et profitable sommeil. Pourtant je finis par replonger dans le noir réconfortant.

**_J’avais acquis une conscience et la notion d’environnement._ **

La deuxième fois que je sortis des ténèbres, le liquide qui m’entourait était d’un doux violet rassurant. Je ne voyais et n’entendais toujours rien de ce qu’il se passait autour de moi, mais je commençais à ressentir mon environnement, à percevoir l’eau qui glissait le long de mes doigts. Je sentais également qu’il y avait quelque chose sur mon visage, sans savoir quoi. D’autres sensations nouvelles affluèrent dans mon esprit, comme si mon corps grandissait et que je discernais ce processus. Je me rendormis doucement, me prenant cette fois à rêver…

**_J’avais appris à percevoir mon propre corps._ **

Mon troisième réveil fut brutal et douloureux. Mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Tout autour de moi était rouge. Je voulais crier, appeler à l’aide, mais la chose sur mon visage m’empêchait d’assouvir cet instinct primaire qui sommeillait en moi. Ce feu qui me ravagea coulait dans mes veines et trouvait son foyer dans mon cœur. J’aurais voulu me l’enlever, mais soudain l’eau devint bleue et un profond apaisement s’empara de moi, me calmant petit à petit et me poussant de nouveau à m’abandonner au calme des rêves.

**_J’avais eu ma première interaction avec la Souche et j’avais obtenu des instincts._ **

Cette fois-ci, alors que je me réanimais, la couleur orangée du liquide dans lequel je flottais me rassurait au plus profond de mon cœur. Je voyais désormais distinctement ces hommes en uniformes de l’autre côté de la vitre, qui m’observaient et parlaient entre eux. J’entendais également parfaitement ce qu’ils disaient malgré le fluide qui m’entourait. Ils parlaient de me faire sortir, que j’étais prêt. Prêt à quoi ? C’était l’unique question qui m’obsédait. Mais je sentais qu’enfin, on allait donner une raison à mon existence, un besoin qui avait jaillit brusquement du jour au lendemain et qui n’avait de cesse de me tourmenter.

Lentement, la cuve se vida et je me sentis attiré vers le sol. Je ressentais encore la sensation de l’eau sur ma peau, qui ne voulait pas me quitter. Jusqu’à ce que la vitre s’abaisse et que je ne me mette à trembler. Une serviette chaude s’enroula autour de moi et l’espace d’un instant, j’eus l’impression de toujours me trouver dans mon bocal.

**_J’avais gagné l’intelligence, la perception du monde et mes premiers pas dans la réalité._ **

La première chose que l’on m’expliqua une fois habillé, ce fut mon existence même. On m’emmena dans une pièce blanche et une femme aux longs cheveux bleus s’était installé devant moi. Elle avait commencé par me dire que le monde dans lequel j’étais né, courrait un grave danger, ce danger avait un nom : les Scáths. Il s’agissait de créatures de pierres et de lave qui avait dévasté le monde il y a très longtemps. Ils tuaient sans pitié et les humains avaient peur. Pour se protéger, ils se sont servis d’une nouvelle énergie pour les détruire. Cependant cette puissance était également risquée pour eux. Ils ont alors décidé de créer de nouveaux humains pouvant supporter cette force qu’ils avaient nommé la Souche. Il s’agissait de moi, selon leur propre mot, j’étais un Gascheall, un être vivant capable d’utiliser la Souche. On m’apprit que mon rôle, le but de mon existence était de combattre les Scáths, protéger les humains et ainsi sauver le monde.

Après m’avoir raconté cela, on m’emmena dans une grande salle où plusieurs autres Gascheall de tout âge se trouvaient là-bas. Ils avaient des cheveux de toutes les couleurs, c’était rigolo. Il y avait du rouge, de l’indigo, du vert, du jaune, du bleu comme la dame, du violet et puis de l’orange aussi. Je m’étais installé parmi les autres et des hommes en uniformes étaient arrivés sur une petite estrade devant nous. Ils étaient très différents de ceux que j’avais vus jusqu’ici à ma sortie de la cuve et dans les couloirs. Eux-aussi avait des cheveux colorés, mais leurs visages étaient durs et ils nous sondèrent. L’un d’eux, qui avait plus d’étoiles sur son vêtement que les autres, attrapa un homme à cape blanche.

« C’est la nouvelle génération ? »

« Oui c’est exact, ils sont au nombre de trente-neuf. »

« Cela ne devait pas être quarante ? »

« Hum… Le quarantième est décédé à sa sortie du bocal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous n’en sommes pas encore sûr… »

« Chef ! »

Une dame était arrivée en courant, un enfant aux cheveux indigo, dans les bras. Il était petit au milieu de tous ses géants, et il avait une coupe bizarre, comme si une touffe d’herbe avait poussé à l’arrière de sa tête. Ils murmurèrent entre eux et l’enfant fut mis avec les autres. Je l’ai observé un instant avant que le monsieur qui avait beaucoup d’étoiles ne parle très fort. Tout le monde l’entendit mais je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles. Il parlait de pouvoir, d’entraînement, d’arme et d’armée. Ma conscience m’avait appris beaucoup de choses pendant mes rêves et les mots pour décrire ce que je voyais étaient venus d’eux-mêmes. Mais là c’était différent.

Alors je me contentais de le regarder bouger les lèvres pour former des mots, tentant moi-aussi de comprendre ce processus. Et puis, quand il referma la bouche on nous ordonna de nous lever. On s’exécuta tous et nous fûmes emmenés à l’extérieur. Je savais que c’était l’extérieur car il n’y avait plus de murs et beaucoup d’arbres. On nous fit monter dans des cabanes surélevées et brusquement, tout bougea. Je regardais autour de moi pour savoir ce qui se passait. Là, j’ai vu la maison blanche d’où l’on venait de sortir, s’éloigner petit à petit j’ai compris que je n’y reviendrais plus jamais… Je me suis sentit triste et je l’ai regardé jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse la voir…

J’ai ensuite regardé ce que faisaient les autres enfants avec moi dans la cabane qui bougeait. Bizarrement, ils regardaient tous face à eux sans parler, le regard dans le vide. Comme s’ils étaient sur pause. J’ai touché le bras de mon voisin, un garçon très grand avec une tignasse jaune, mais il n’a pas bougé, il ne m’a même pas regardé. J’ai découvert alors l’ennui et je n’arrêtais pas de gigoter, regardant à droite ou à gauche, balançant mes pieds. Un des hommes bizarres me fixait. Il finit par se lever soudainement et s’approcha de moi. Je l’ai regardé faire, mes yeux s’agrandissant et totalement focalisés sur lui. Je pensais qu’il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais à la place, il souleva l’objet qu’il avait en main et il l’abattit sur moi. Je suis tombé à terre, avec une forte douleur à la tête. Il était toujours devant moi et je me suis recroquevillé pour ne pas à avoir à subir d’autres coups et pour me protéger. Mais il m’a regardé et il a dit à l’autre monsieur :

« Tss, c’est un produit défectueux. »

« Pour de vrai ? Ce n’était plus arrivé depuis quelques générations. »

« Ouais mais il présente tous les symptômes : hyperactivité, curiosité et douleur. Je ne serais même pas surpris qu’il ressente des émotions. » Cracha-t-il comme si c’était un mal.

 ** _« Emotions »_** c’était un mot que je connaissais. C’était ça qui me disait quand je devais être en colère, avoir peur, sourire ou pleurer. Mais pourquoi n’était-ce pas bien d’avoir des émotions ? Je ne savais pas. Cependant j’avais compris que si je continuais d’en avoir, j’aurais de nouveau mal. Alors je me mis à observer les autres enfants qui n’avaient pas eu de problèmes, et je m’obligeais à calquer mon attitude sur la leur. Cela sembla marcher puisque l’homme n’était pas revenu me frapper.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés dans une autre maison, j’ai fait comme les autres et je suis descendu avant d’aller me mettre dans la file. C’était dur de ne pas bouger, de ne pas regarder tout autour de moi. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas aller les voir, m’y intéresser ? Ensuite, nous avions été conduits dans une autre grande salle où un homme avec encore plus d’étoiles que le monsieur de la maison blanche, nous expliqua quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu’avait dit le premier monsieur avant, avec les mêmes mots : **_« pouvoir, entraînement, arme et armée. »_** Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu’il voulait de nous, mais je suis resté immobile et j’ai écouté, comme les autres. Et puis, des gens, plus grands que des enfants, mais pas aussi grands que les adultes, sont entrés. Ils portaient les mêmes habits que les adultes, et là encore ils avaient pleins de couleur de cheveux différentes.

On nous parla de binômes, de partenaires, de Gaschealls. J’ai compris que ces pas-adultes et pas-enfants étaient comme nous. Eux-aussi avait le devoir de tuer les Scáths, que c’était pour cela qu’ils étaient nés. Ensuite, il y a eu d’autres hommes qui ont appelés des numéros. Je me suis à trembler quand je me suis rendu compte que les autres enfants s’avançaient quand ils disaient un numéro. Moi je ne savais pas lequel était le mien ! J’ai commencé à paniquer et je me demandais si je n’étais pas une erreur puisque je n’avais pas de numéro, si la dame qui m’avait tout expliqué n’avait pas oublié de me dire le mien… !

« N°279 ! »

 ** _« Le n°279 réagit bien à l’Activation ! »_** Commenta une voix dans mon esprit.

J’ai sursauté et je me suis avancé à mon tour, me demandant ce que cela signifiait, cette voix dans ma tête… C’était normal ? Ce n’était pas bizarre ? Je me suis fait la réflexion que c’était peut-être comme ça que les autres avaient aussi su leur numéro et je n’y ai plus pensé. On me présenta à un garçon aux cheveux orange, qui s’appelait Giotto. Il avait l’air comme tous les autres, sans émotions… Je trouvais ça triste, mais encore une fois, je tentais de ne rien en montrer. Sinon j’allais avoir mal et je ne voulais pas.

Après un autre discours de l’homme, les enfants et pas-adultes pas-enfants sortirent tous. Celui qui s’appelait Giotto m’ordonna de le suivre. Et je découvris la chambre que j’allais partager avec lui. Deux lits superposés, deux bureaux en face et une armoire au fond de la chambre. Pas de fenêtres, juste une lumière au-dessus. Rien d’autre.

**oOo**

« Giotto-san ! C’est l’heure d’aller à l’entraînement ! » M’exclamais-je avec un grand sourire en secouant mon aîné.

L’adolescent se redressa, encore embrumé dans les nuages de sable de sa sieste. Il dormait beaucoup et cela m’avait inquiété au début : moi-même je n’avais pas ce problème. Mais il m’avait expliqué que c’était parce qu’il était de la première génération, cette première série avait de bonnes capacités d’attaques et un très fort potentiel, mais elle nécessitait de nombreux repos. Il m’avait appris qu’en tant que dixième génération, j’avais été fabriqué sur la même Souche que la première génération mais que j’avais été amélioré pour palier à ce **_« défaut »_** comme les scientifiques et les soldats disaient.

Giotto m’avait expliqué pleins de choses et notamment que mon attitude trop **_« humaine »_** pouvait me causer des problèmes, comme je m’en étais rendu compte. Il m’avait raconté l’histoire de son précédent binôme, un Gascheall doué et fort du nom d’Asari, mais lors d’une mission, il avait protégé un ami au lieu de le laisser mourir pour tuer le Scáth, à cause de ça le monstre s’était enfuit et on avait découvert qu’il était défectueux. Il avait tout de suite envoyé à la déchetterie. En tout cas c’est comme ça que les soldats appellent ce lieu où sont envoyés les Gaschealls inutiles.

Pour éviter de connaître la même fin, Giotto m’avait conseillé de ne jamais montrer mes sentiments en dehors de notre chambre. Et j’avais obéis à ce conseil. Je ne voulais pas mourir… Mon ami n’avait pas compris ma peur de cette fin, il pensait que j’avais peur de ne plus pouvoir être utile. J’ai dû lui expliquer que la mort c’était bien plus effrayant, mais il restait bloqué sur sa propre notion d’être inutile. Ce jour-là, je m’étais rendu compte avec effroi ce que voulait dire les soldats quand ils disaient que les Gaschealls n’étaient que de vulgaires machines à tuer.

Depuis cette fois-là, j’avais travaillé dur pour faire naître des sentiments en Giotto. Et parfois j’arrivais à lui arracher des petits sourires. Ce n’était pas encore ça, mais c’était déjà ça ! Un bon début en sommes. Je voulais prouver aux autres et à moi-même aussi, que les Gaschealls n’étaient pas que des armes, que l’on pouvait avoir un cœur mais que cela ne nous empêchait pas de faire notre devoir. Nous avions reçu cette force, il était normal que nous l’utilisions pour protéger les nôtres. Pourquoi n’avions-nous pas besoin de sentiments pour ça ? En quoi cela nous gênerait dans notre travail ? J’étais humain comme eux, même si je pouvais utiliser le pouvoir de la Souche !

« Aujourd’hui ce n’est pas entraînement, Tsunayoshi. »

Oui, je m’étais trouvé un prénom aussi, comme Giotto. Enfin, c’était mon aîné qui m’avait donné un nom, c’était la tradition ici : ceux qui accompagnaient les nouveaux Gaschealls avaient le droit de leur trouver une manière de les appeler différente d’un numéro. Certains pourtant n’y trouvaient aucun intérêt et gardait ce matricule. Moi mon nouveau nom me plaisait énormément !

« Pourquoi, c’est déjà terminé ? »

« Non, mais cela quatre semaines que vous êtes sortis des bocaux, vous allez pouvoir activer les Souches désormais. »

« C’est vrai ? J’ai hâte ! » M’exclamais-je en sautant sur place, surexcité.

Bien que je souhaitais garder mes émotions et ne pas mourir, cela semblait également important pour moi de me battre contre des Scáths et de faire ce pourquoi on m’avait fait naître. Et apprendre à activer sa Souche était le premier pas vers cela ! Je voulais découvrir mon pouvoir, j’étais impatient ! De ce que j’avais entendu dire par Giotto et d’autres aînés, la Souche est une pierre octaèdre qui peut se transformer en arme. Elle se prendre la forme d’une arme blanche ou à feu, ou d’un pouvoir naturel, psychique, occulte, biologique ou spatio-temporel. Je voulais quelque chose de cool et de fort pour me permettre de protéger mes amis, sans me dénoncer ! Oui, ce serait vraiment parfait !

Nous nous rendîmes dans une grande salle blanche où les autres Gaschealls patientaient en silence. Nous n’eûmes pas à attendre plus longtemps car des scientifiques et des militaires arrivèrent. Les autres générations furent rassemblées dans un coin, pendant qu’on nous demandait de reculer pour leur laisser la place. Nous fûmes relayés contre les murs de la pièce et un étrange piédestal sortit du sol. Un nom fut appelé, un certain Alaude, qui s’avança. Il avait de très beaux cheveux violets mais il était plus renfermé que les autres. Cachait-il lui-aussi des sentiments ?

« Bien, on commence par toi Alaude. Fait apparaître ta Souche. »

Je sentis sur moi un regard pesé et j’aperçus Giotto qui me fixait. Il semblait amer et morose. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il me regardait si intensément que j’en fus gêné. Je préférais me concentrer sur le Gascheall qui allait être le premier à nous montrer comme réveiller et activer notre pouvoir. Je ne le quittais plus des yeux, malgré le regard brûlant de son aîné. Cet adolescent, Alaude donc, posa sa main sur sa poitrine, à gauche, juste au niveau de son cœur. Cet endroit s’illumina et brusquement un trou se forma, faisant fi des vêtements et de la peau… Un trou dont le bord était cerclé d’argent… Un octaèdre en sortit brusquement et j’avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Alaude attrapa cette sorte de cristal et il se changea soudain en menottes violettes…

« Comme vous l’aurez compris, nous vous implantés un cristal de Souche à la place du cœur. Même lorsque vous l’activez, il agit comme un vrai cœur et pompe le sang. Il libère également des particules de Souche, ce qui vous permet d’utiliser cette puissance. C’est grâce à cela que vous pouvez utiliser des pouvoirs pyrogènes par exemple. Pour les plus réceptifs, la douleur que vous avez pu ressentir avant votre naissance, correspondait au moment où nous avons détruit votre cœur pour le remplacer par ce cristal de Souche. »

Je me sentais nauséeux… ! Je me mis à reculer, jusqu’à heurter le mur. Non, ce n’était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai !! Le cœur était le foyer des sentiments, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas en avoir ! C’était inhumain de priver quelqu’un de son cœur, d’émotions… C’était pour cette raison que personne ne ressentait rien ? C’était pour cette raison que tout le monde affirmaient que les Gaschealls n’étaient que des machines bonnes à obéir aux ordres qu’ils recevaient… ? Je me sentais dépassé par ce que je venais d’apprendre, je n’arrivais pas à l’accepter. Et puis, une question se forma dans mon esprit **_« qu’est-ce que je suis ? »_** car si je suis capable d’éprouver un tel trouble, c’est bien que quelque chose clochait avec moi. Et si j’étais vraiment un outil défectueux… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais tout ça ? J’étais anormal ? J’avais affreusement envie de me terrer quelque part, loin de toute cette réalité qui me reniait, et de pleurer jusqu’à ne plus avoir de larmes à verser ! Mais si je faisais ça ici et maintenant, qui sait ce qu’ils feraient de moi… ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. A moins… Que ce ne soit que ce cristal qui voulait me refuser ? Parce qu’il n’estimait que je n’étais pas digne, que je n’étais fait pour le manipuler. Je tremblais violemment. Était-ce des symptômes que j’avais sciemment ignoré, des symptômes d’un rejet ? Parce qu’inconsciemment je savais la vérité… ? La peur me montait au cerveau et j’avais plus en plus de mal à respirer. **_« Crise de panique »_** criait mon cerveau, comme pour m’avertir et l’empêcher. Je commençais à voir flou autour de moi. Mais mon nom me ramena à la réalité, juste à temps.

« Tsunayoshi. C’est à toi, dépêche-toi de monter. » Disait un scientifique sans parvenir à savoir qui était qui.

Nous avions tous signés lorsque nous étions entrés dans la pièce et ils balançaient maintenant les noms au hasard en attendant de pouvoir les associer à un numéro de dossier. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que tous nos aînés étaient passés, j’étais tellement paniqué. Pourtant, je dus me forcer à reconstruire un masque sans émotions pour jouer le jeu. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas être détruit ! Je suis sorti du groupe et je me suis dirigé vers le piédestal, comme si c’était mon échafaud. Je me retrouvais désormais au centre d’attention de tous et cela avait quelque chose de plus effrayant que je ne l’aurais imaginé. Lentement, je posais ma main sur mon cœur ou plutôt là où mon cœur aurait dû se trouver…

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa : moi qui avais des émotions… Avais-je le même cœur que tout le monde ? Pouvais-je utiliser le pouvoir de la Souche. De nouveaux tremblements secouèrent mon corps chétif et bien fragile d’un coup. Je pensais un instant à me recroqueviller la tête dans les bras, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça… C’est donc en tremblant et en me mordant l’intérieur de la joue, que je me mis à souhaiter que ce… **_« Faux cœur »_** apparaissent. Rien ne se passa pendant les premières secondes. Et lorsque sur leur chronomètre, les scientifiques virent qu’une moitié de minute était déjà passée, ils froncèrent les sourcils et furent tenter d’annuler cette activation – sûrement un produit défectueux. Mais une puissante et soudaine lumière les éblouir tous. Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, un trou s’était formé dans ma poitrine et un octaèdre flottait doucement devant, attendant sagement qu’on vienne l’activer.

Je me sentis extrêmement perturbé. J’avais le même cœur que les autres, mais j’étais différent… **_« Qu’est-ce que j’étais ? »_** C’était un cri silencieux qui résonnait dans toute mon âme. Les scientifiques attendaient tous que je me saisisse de ce cristal, mais je n’en trouvais pas le courage. A la place les larmes coulèrent enfin sur mon visage, miroir de ma profonde peur et mon incompréhension. C’était trop tard, ils m’avaient vu et ils étaient se dirigeaient vers moi pour m’attraper. Alors je me laissais aller, je me laissais envahir par toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient en moi depuis que j’avais vu la vérité. Je tombais à genoux, et j’enfouis mon visage en larmes dans les mains. J’entendais des voix étouffées ordonner à des militaires de se saisir de moi. Mais mes larmes coulaient toujours et faisaient leur chemin à travers mes mains. Quelques gouttes salées atterrirent sur l’octaèdre qui se désintégra subitement en poussière. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il se passait, mais ce constat fit redoubler mes pleurs : la Souche m’avait abandonnée, j’en étais sûr !

« Stop, ne bougez plus ! » Criaient les scientifiques aux autres. « C’est le signe d’un pouvoir. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce que c’est et que le trou est ouvert, je vous interdis de bouger. »

« Passez-moi son dossier ! » Hurla un autre homme en blanc.

Il le feuilleta rapidement et fronça les sourcils, j’avais montré des signes de consciences dès la troisième opération de naissance. Généralement, les plus réceptifs ne se réveillaient qu’à la cinquième étape. De plus, selon les rapports qu’ils avaient pu écrire sur les générations précédentes, seul les Gaschealls se réveillant à la septième et dernière étape du processus présentaient des signes d’émotions. Je représentais tout un tas de nouvelles données à exploiter. Il devait à tout prix trouver d’où venait l’anomalie !

« Ne le tuez surtout pas ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mais enfin Monsieur ! C’est un produit défectueux, il sera de toute manière détruit. »

« Je dois l’étudier. »

Je me rendais à peine compte de ce que s’il passait autour de moi, mais ma tristesse n’était toujours pas estompée. Une partie me concernait, car je ne savais plus ce que j’étais, ce en quoi je devais croire, ni ce que je devais faire. Mais quelque part, une bout de cette émotion était dédié à tous les autres Gaschealls : j’étais accablé qu’ils ne ressentent réellement rien ! Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi ? C’était beaucoup trop triste ! Je pensais que je ne resterais pas plus longtemps sur cette plateforme, mais personne ne venait m’en déloger. Surpris, je relevais la tête et la scène qui se déroulait moi me choqua encore plus : toutes les personnes de la salle, que ce soit les scientifiques, les militaires ou même les Gaschealls pleuraient. Oui, ils pleuraient, tous étant ce qu’ils étaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Les humains étaient d’ordinaires frigides et insensibles, certes, mais ils avaient des sentiments. Mais les Gaschealls ? J’avais bien vu qu’ils n’arrivaient vraiment pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit, avec un cœur pareil, je me disais quelque part que ce n’était pas si étrange que ça, mais alors pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur leurs visages ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous souffrir autant que lui ?

**_C’était à ne rien y comprendre…_ **

**oOo**

Giotto me serrait doucement dans ses bras et moi, exténué, je pouvais à peine m’y raccrocher. Je n’avais toujours pas compris ce qu’il s’était passé ce jour-là, lorsque j’avais découvert l’horrible vérité sur l’absence de sentiments de mes compères, lorsque j’avais craqué et que je n’étais plus arrivé à cacher les miens à la vue des autres, lorsque j’avais activé ma Souche pour la première fois de ma vie… **_« Pourquoi tout le monde s’était mis à pleurer ? »_** Cette question tournait et se retournait dans ma tête sans arriver à trouver de réponses… Personne n’avait pris le temps de m’expliquer.

Tout en pleurant, et étrangement sans arriver à s’arrêter, ils m’avaient ramenés au laboratoire où j’étais né. Ils avaient marmonnés des choses que je n’avais pas comprises, trop occupé à combattre la peur écrasante qui me prenait à la gorge. Ils avaient réussi, par un procédé qui m’était inconnu, à arrêter mon pouvoir. J’étais solidement attaché à une table froide et je n’avais même pas l’envie de m’enfuir. **_« Pour aller où de toute manière ? »_** J’avais donc attendu patiemment à ce qu’ils en finissent enfin avec ma vie. J’avais bien cru mon dernière heure arrivée quand ils ont activés de force ma Souche et qu’ils m’ont enlevé mon cœur de cristal. La panique avait tentée de se faire un chemin, mais la douleur l’avait dépassée. Mon hurlement avait retentis dans toute la pièce blanche et les couleurs des cheveux des gens s’étaient soudain effacés et je m’étais rendu compte pour la toute première fois que ma vision du monde était bizarre…

Il ne se résumait pas à du noir et du blanc n’est-ce pas ? Pourtant c’est tout ce que je voyais. La seule touche de couleur dans ce monde monochrome qui était le mien, c’était les différentes couleurs de leurs cheveux : jaune, orange, rouge, vert, bleu, violet, indigo… **_« Jusqu’à quel point étais-je différent des autres ? »_** J’avais souffert le martyre et je m’étais demandé si en fait ils souhaitaient que je meurs dans la souffrance. Mais ils étaient revenus avec un autre cristal. Comment j’avais pu l’affirmer ? Je ne savais pas, mais je sentais que ce n’était pas mon cœur ! Je ressentais mon corps le refuser et je me débattais pour essayer de m’échapper et refuser cette greffe qu’ils tentaient de faire. Quand ils placèrent l’octaèdre dans mon trou et que celui se referma par réflexe, j’eus l’impression de mourir de l’intérieur… Et comme un pantin désarticulé à qui on avait coupé les fils, je n’avais plus pu faire le moindre mouvement.

Mon esprit s’était retranché sur lui-même et j’étais resté ce qui m’avait semblé une éternité, dans les profondes noirceurs de ce monde sans pensées. J’errais sans but dans les ténèbres, je n’arrivais pas à formuler des raisonnements, une suite d’idées, ou à recréer des sentiments. Je m’étais senti prisonnier de moi-même et c’était une sensation désagréable, de celle qui vous glace le sang, vous fige sur place et qui envahit votre corps comme votre esprit. Mais une douce chaleur était petit à petit venue me réchauffer et faire fondre cette glace qui m’empêchait de bouger. J’ai de nouveau pu raisonner, aligner deux pensées, et je me suis lentement réveillé. Pour eux, cela n’avait duré quelques minutes, pour moi c’était des siècles de solitude et de silence que j’avais vécu. Ils avaient râlé, ce qu’ils avaient tentés d’expérimenter avait échoué.

Ça aussi je l’avais compris, tout comme le fait que je sois ramené à la base militaire en tant que mort en sursis : mon utilité était désormais cantonnée à appât jetable. Giotto avait bien été le seul à être content de me retrouver. Et pour la deuxième fois, je l’avais vu afficher de vrais sentiments. Pourquoi lui et pas les autres, qui avaient pourtant aussi pleurés le jour de l’activation ?

« Giotto-san… Je suis quoi… ? »

J’avais enfin osé le demander ! L’adolescent aux cheveux orangés – les couleurs dans les cheveux des gens étaient revenus, mais j’avais compris que ce n’était pas leur vrai couleur, mais celui de leur Souche – m’avait pris dans ses bras et je m’y étais senti en sécurité. Nous étions restés un moment comme ça, avant que je ne repose la question. C’était… Important. Je ne savais pas en quoi, ni pourquoi, mais j’avais besoin de savoir.

« J’ai entendu des militaires en parler… Ils disent que tu as le pouvoir d’influencer les âmes. Je suppose que c’est grâce à ça que je ressens des sentiments… Même si je ne suis pas sûr que cela en soit, je n’en n’ai jamais eu… »

« Tu… M’en veux… ? »

« Non. J’ai l’impression que cela me fait beaucoup de bien. »

« Je vois. » Je lui fais un petit sourire heureux.

Je crois que si Giotto venait à me détester, je ne m’en remettrais pas et je me sentirais plus seul que jamais. Je me suis blotti dans son étreinte un peu plus près. Sentir que j’avais quelqu’un pour moi était terriblement réconfortant. J’entendis près de mon oreille, un battement et je me fis la réflexion qu’en effet, ce cristal de Souche vivant en nous, avait bien un rôle de cœur…

« Tsunayoshi… »

Je relevais la tête vers Giotto qui me regardait curieusement. Sans savoir pourquoi, la façon dont il me fixait me fit rougir et il se pencha lentement vers moi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, je me sens bizarre… » Souffla-t-il avant de joindre ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu’il se passait, mon cerveau ne connaissait pas cet acte et sa signification, mais mon corps et mes instincts semblaient être au courant de choses dont je n’étais pas au courant. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien que je me laissais guider par ce que cette voix me soufflait de faire. Mes bras vinrent se nouer dans la nuque de mon aîné pour le rapprocher un peu plus, ma langue se mettait soudain à vouloir rejoindre sa jumelle dans cette bouche étrangère…

**oOo**

Je courrais à en prendre haleine. Je ne savais pas que nous avions une condition physique si bonne par rapport à d’autres humains. Mais je n’avais pas le temps de m’époustoufler d’une telle chose. Je devais rejoindre Giotto au plus vite ! Il avait été envoyé hier en mission pour éliminer des Scáths qui avaient pénétrés dans le périmètre de sécurité de la ville. Mais l’avis de sa mort venait de s’afficher dans la salle de contrôle. Inquiet, je m’étais faufilé jusqu’à cette grande pièce couvertes d’écrans où des Gaschealls de support à distance, se trouvaient déjà. L’une d’eux, dont le pouvoir lui permettait de voir l’ange de la mort planer au-dessus des personnes qui n’en n’avaient plus pour longtemps, avait annoncé que le Gascheall Giotto allait décéder dans exactement douze heures. Il n’y avait pas eu de doutes possibles, sa photo était apparue sur les écrans avec le fameux sigle de la tête de mort.

Mon cœur s’était brisé et mon corps avait commencé à bouger avant ma raison, mais vers le même objectif ! Juste avant qu’il ne quitte la pièce, déterminé, la Gascheall qui venait d’annoncer la mort de la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, reçut de nouvelles données :

« Cela vient de changer Monsieur ! L’élément Giotto ne mourra pas, mais… »

J’avais entendu des voix derrière moi qui m’ordonnaient de m’arrêter, mais au contraire, j’accélérais la cadence. Je les ai distancés avec une facilité déconcertante et je me dirigeais maintenant vers le lieu de bataille.

_« Et dans mon âme solitaire_

_Personne pour comprendre_

_Personne pour m’entendre »_

Un seul mot tournait en boucle dans ma tête **_« Giotto »_**. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul dans cet endroit qui ne voulait pas de moi ! On me voyait partout comme une nuisance, un outil inutile, tout juste bon à lancer à un monstre comme un os à ronger. Et honnêtement je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais faire une fois sur place. Mais je n’arriverais pas à attendre les bras croisés que quelque chose change. Le destin n’avait jamais existé pour eux : ils n’étaient pas humains et par-dessus le marché, ils avaient été créés par les Hommes, Dieu n’avait donc que faire de nous, nous n’étions pas ses créations. Croyais-je en Dieu ? Peut-être que je me mettrais sérieusement à le prier s’il sauvait Giotto !

Je n’avais que douze heures pour le rejoindre. Je savais la direction à prendre mais pas le temps que cela mettrait. Mais peu importe, si j’avais une chance de le sauver, je la saisirais ! Et rien ne me détournerait de cette mission.

_« Je voulais tout foutre en l’air_

_En finir d’attendre_

_Une vie plus tendre »_

Depuis combien de temps étais-je en train de courir ? J’ai mal aux jambes, mais je pousse encore et toujours plus. Je ne peux pas faiblir ici et maintenant. Pas tant que je ne serais pas arrivé et que j’aurais renversé la donne. Brusquement, une explosion secoua la terre et j’aperçus un nuage de fumée au loin. Je me rapprochais ! J’utilisais des ressources inespérées et je piquais un dernier sprint.

Et pour la première fois, j’en vis un, et même trois. Trois Scáths étaient là, gigantesques taureaux sur deux pattes à la queue de lézard qui balayait violemment le sol. Leurs pattes avant n’avaient rien de sabots : ils avaient cinq doigts à chaque main. Je voyais la lave pulser au bout de leurs queues et dans leurs yeux. Ils n’avaient rien d’animal, ce n’était que des colosses de pierres et de lave. Normalement la lave est rouge, pourtant je les voyais de plusieurs couleurs : un jaune et deux vert. Étais-ce basé sur le même principe que la Souche ?

Non ! Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je devais chercher une couleur orange dans ce décor en noir et blanc. Et je l’aperçu : il se battait contre un des deux Scáth vert ! Avec lui il y avait un homme aux cheveux rouges, mais ses attaques n’avaient aucun effet sur le Scáth vert. **_La Tempête ne peut vaincre la Foudre_** résonnait dans ma tête. **_Le Soleil craint la Tempête_** continuait-elle. Mais j’étais trop loin pour les en informer. Puis mon pouvoir se rappela à moi et immédiatement je l’activais. L’octaèdre sortit de ma poitrine et je m’en saisis. Il disparut dans un nuage de poussière et immédiatement je me concentrais pour insuffler à cet homme rouge, l’envie de tuer le Scáth jaune ! Comme s’il était uniquement guidé par sa volonté, le Gascheall armé d’une arbalète se rua sur son adversaire tout désigné et il le tua extrêmement facilement.

Mais un autre Scáth vert essaya de s’en prendre à Giotto par derrière et je crus bien voir devant moi se dérouler ce qui conduirait mon aîné à la mort !

« NOOOON !!! »

Je n’avais jamais crié aussi fort. C’était un cri du cœur, littéralement même quand je vis le Scáth se figer soudainement. Mon… Mon pouvoir… Pouvait-il aussi influencer ces monstres… ? Non, ce n’était pas possible ! J’influençais les âmes, c’était les humains eux-mêmes qui l’avaient affirmé ! Et ce n’était que des créatures de pierre et de lave. Or aucun des deux n’est vivant, les Scáths ne peuvent pas posséder d’âme ! Je vis à peine un homme violet détruire la créature qui avait essayé de tuer Giotto en traître, trop secouer parce que je venais de réaliser.

Giotto et l’homme violet – qui n’était autre qu’Alaude – achevèrent le dernier ennemi et mon binôme me rejoignit en courant. Il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, murmurant des remerciements et sa joie de me voir ici. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, n’osant pas lui avouer que mon arrivée inopinée n’était si hasardeuse que ça. Je n’arrivais pas à lui dire qu’on l’avait condamné dans la salle de contrôle.

_« Si aujourd’hui je suis toujours là_

_Ce n’est que pour toi »_

Nous étions tous réunis autour d’un feu improvisé, grâce aux pouvoir pyrogènes de Giotto. Je me blottissais contre lui, pendant qu’il me présentait à ses coéquipiers : le rouge s’appelait G et le violet était bien celui qui nous avait montré le premier sa Souche. Ils faisaient tous les deux partis de la première génération, ils étaient un peu l’élite de nos défenses, et eux se souvenaient très bien de moi. J’étais gêné, c’est vrai, mais ils me semblaient reconnaissants d’avoir débloqué leurs sentiments, quelque chose qu’ils avaient su garder ouvert contrairement à d’autres.

Nous mangions les réserves fournit par l’armée au début du voyage et ils insistèrent tous pour partager un bout de leur repas avec moi. Je leur disais pourtant qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de faire ça, que c’était gâché ce qu’ils avaient. Mais ils ne me laissèrent pas argumenter plus et me forcèrent la main. Comme avec Giotto, je me sentais bien avec eux, même si mon binôme c’était encore très différent. Je ne savais pas encore quel nom donner au sentiment qui nous unissait et liait nos mains en ce moment même.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda même G en pointant nos deux mains attachées l’une à l’autre.

« On ne sait pas, mais c’est extrêmement rassurant. » Expliqua Giotto.

Oui, c’est vrai, ils ne savaient pas trop ce que cela signifiait mais leurs corps se détendaient lorsqu’ils faisaient ça. Le feu commença doucement à faiblir et nous allions bientôt nous coucher. Pourtant, je voulais rester un peu plus ici, au clair de lune : il y avait des milliers de points blancs dans le ciel. Sûrement bien plus que je ne pouvais compter, mais je ressentais un sentiment nostalgique en regardant le ciel de nuit.

Giotto était confortablement installer à côté de moi. Mais un bruit derrière nous attira mon attention, je me retournais, mais il n’y avait rien de spécial. J’allais retourner à ma contemplation de la voute céleste, quand une vive couleur jaune s’éclaira brutalement. Je reconnus sans mal le Scáth jaune. Son cœur n’avait pas dû être détruit, mais il était faible. Mais assez fort pour une dernière attaque. Je le vis se jeter sur mon amoureux… Le mot vint naturellement dans mon esprit, comme un déclic, juste avant que je ne m’interpose entre Giotto et lui… La forme de pieu qu’il avait prise me transperça de part en part. Je louchais sur la pierre qui s’éteignait lentement, comme si elle avait atteint son but ultime et je me sentais extrêmement faible tout d’un coup…

« Tsunayoshi !! »

Je chutai au sol brutalement et je me rendis à peine compte que deux mains venaient de me retenir par les épaules. J’aperçus un visage se pencher au-dessus de moi. Je n’en discernais pas les traits, mais la tâche orange qui le surplombait ne laissait aucun doute sur l’identité de cette personne. Ma main se tendit vers pour s’accrocher de toute cette force au col de son vêtement. Je… Je devais lui dire quelque chose !

_« Tu devras apaiser les moments de stress_

_Oh oui, affronter les démons qui me blessent »_

J’avais la désagréable sensation que ma Souche gigotait sous ma poitrine, comme si elle cherchait à s’échapper. Mais s’il te plaît, reste encore un peu. Moi aussi j’ai un dernier but à accomplir, un dernier message à délivrer.

« Giotto… Je sais enfin ce qui nous arrive… »

« Tsunayoshi, ne parle pas, je vais appeler des renforts. On va rentrer, te soigner et enfin tout ira mieux. »

Je lui souriais doucement, les larmes coulaient sur son visage mais étrangement je ne l’avais jamais trouvé aussi beau. Toute la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit. Tout ce que je n’avais jamais compris jusqu’ici devenait tout d’un coup plus clair, comme un si brouillard cotonneux se levait enfin, dévoilant tous les secrets qu’il me cachait.

« Giotto… Je t’aime… »

Le Gascheall avait écarquillé les yeux. Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il sentait à la fois une grande bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, mais également une tristesse déchirante qui menaçait de faire éclater son cœur. Il sentait mon corps devenir de plus en plus froid et il paniquait. Je le voyais bien, il déniait ce qui arrivait. Malheureusement, j’aurais voulu le rassurer, lui délivrer d’autres mots d’amour ainsi que tous les sentiments qui fusaient en moi comme des feux d’artifices, mais je n’avais pas le temps pour ça. Ma main glissa de son col à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur qui tambourinait.

« Ou…Ouvre-le, s’il te plait Giotto… »

Le pauvre adolescent s’exécuta, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Le mien s’ouvrit également et ce pouvoir… Ce don du ciel qui, je l’avais enfin compris, était la clé pour enfin se débarrasser à tout jamais des Scáths, ne devait pas succomber avec moi. Je devais le léguer. Pour sauver le monde, pour le sauver, lui que j’aimais. C’était un cadeau empoisonné car il ne pourrait plus ignorer ses émotions, même les plus douloureux, mais je savais qu’il était capable d’y faire face, comme moi avant lui. Mon cristal de Souche sembla comprendre mes sentiments car il se réduisit en poussière pour venir se mêler à l’octaèdre de Giotto, qui retrouva immédiatement sa place.

Ses yeux me semblèrent flamboyer d’une lueur nouvelle, comme si à son tour, il découvrait tout ce qu’on lui avait caché jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Je le trouvais de plus en plus beau et lui expérimentait la véritable douleur. C’était presque cruel de ma part, mais c’était le seul moyen pour que je reste à jamais avec lui, même si ce n’était pas mon vrai cœur, mon si ce n’était pas le foyer de mes sentiments, ce cristal que j’avais un jour haït était une part de moi et désormais elle vivait en lui. Sentir son cœur battre aussi fort me réconforta.

« J’ai une dernière demande. » Je commençais à manquer de souffle.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Il ne me refusa pas ce tout dernier plaisir et me fit gouter ses lèvres avec un amour tout nouveau, tellement plus fort, tellement plus puissant. Un baiser désespéré…

« Giotto, je t’aime. » Soufflais-je une dernière fois, alors que ses yeux s’embuaient de larmes.

Je savais ce qu’il se passait, je me transformais petit à petit en cristal de Souche, comme d’autres Gaschealls avant moi et je servirais pour de nouveaux cœurs. Quelque part, se dire que même après ma mort, je servirais à quelque chose, me réconfortait énormément…

_« Ce n’est que pour toi_

_Que je crois en l’espoir »_

**_Je partais en paix._ **

**FIN**


End file.
